The device provided herein is new and unique in several particular aspects. Wind devils, wind spirals and similar devices by similar names are well known to the art and the applicant is fully aware of the devices being sold but, only in their formed spiral, immovable condition. Many such units are available which are formed from slats of wood glued into the spiral shape and stained or painted for decorative effect.
Obviously, such a formed unit is costly to ship and, obviously, it is difficult, at the least, to redecorate or initially decorate such a formed article. With the applicant's concepts the unit is shippable in a flat, unformed condition and the unit may be decorated or redecorated in a flat condition. The applicant's concept also permits a user to alter the shape of the spiral or, if desired, to form the slats into other than a true spiral shape.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a wind responsive unit which is formed from a number of side-by-side flat, slat elements which elements may be arcuately shifted with respect to one another and held in a desired position to achieve a decorative shape which will move in response to wind currents.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a new and unique method for the formation of a wind responsive decorative device which includes a mounting strut with a number of adjacent slats arranged thereon which slats are arcuately shiftable and positionable with respect to one another with means to secure the slats in the final, shifted condition and position.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a unit for the formation of a wind responsive, decorative device which may be decorated in a flat condition and thereafter shifted to modify the final decorative form thereof.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying description made in association with the accompanying drawings.